Just Because
by Agnes Green
Summary: I never want to loose you again. pure fluff x3


**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters protrayed in this story. (hahah i sound jus like my end teacher )**

**a/n: ok, i was jus in a romantic mood, and this story popped into my head, so i had to write it down. I was inspired by the song Birds and Boats by Gregory and the Hawk. Hope you enjoy it! **

She watched him training and felt a certain fondness wash through her. She giggled as he made up another stupid move that caused him land on his head. He turned to her and dusted his hair with a goofy smile on his face. The grass was nearly as tall as he was and all she could see of him was his face.

He turned around again. She sighed deeply and pulled her knees closer to herself. The rock on which she was sitting on was a good deal off the ground, making her feel like she was floating on the grass. The field was open and the air was pungent with the smell of flowers: she could not wish for a better day.

Pollen flew into the air with the sudden gust of wind encircling her and making her sneeze. The sound hadn't left her lips before he was next to her. He held onto her sides as pain shot through her spine. "Are you alright?" his voice was urgent and nervous. His look was breathless and worried. He was standing at the base of the rock, his head close to her lap, and he was staring up at her. She blushed in spite of herself. "I think I'll live" she smiled down at him. His eyes looked relived and his smile was sincere. "Good, 'cause I don't want anything happening to you," he said to her seriously, even though he was still smiling. "I would really blame myself." She laughed at this. "Don't be so silly, Silly." He smiled at the nickname. It weakened though and the lines around his mouth tugged down painfully. He rested his head in her lap and she gasped.

He stood like that, with his head in her lap and her fingers gently running through his hair, for some time. The only sound was the quiet rustling of the grass and the occasional bird. "Are you alright?" she was the one that asked the question now. "No." his answer was so simple yet it tore through her. "Please, don't…" she couldn't finish her sentence—he beat her to it. "Don't ever do that to me again." His voice was raw. He lifted his head up to meet her gaze again. His eyes were pleading and his hand held hers like they were the most precious things in the world. "That's all I ask of you." His voice cracked. She looked at him in surprise. She hadn't known that it had affected him that much. It was oddly comforting. Her gaze softened as she looked into his eyes. Her sides, her legs, and her arms: they were all covered in bandages. She knew he was thinking about the last mission that she had been on, and the two months she spent in the hospital afterward.

She lifted her hand from his and traced the outline of his face with her. He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. She ran her finger down the bridge of his nose. Her touch lingered at his lips for a moment, before continuing down to his chin and across his jaw to cup his face. He leaned into her touch and held he hand in place. He opened his eyes and met hers again. "I almost lost you once, I refuse to loose you again. I just got you!" She smiled at this. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," she leaned down, feeling her cheeks redden as his warm breath fanned he skin, "with you." He pressed his lips to hers, pouring out all the need that he had for her. He moved his lips gently against hers urging her to deepen the kiss. She moaned slightly, getting lost in her emotions, and let her tongue slid out to meet his. He pulled away from her, breaking the kiss, but didn't let got of the hand that was on his face. She smiled wistfully and rested her head on his forehead. "I promise."

He pulled away and she sat up again, smiling broadly at him. "Now go back to your training, don't let me bother you." She was teasing him more than she was ordering him. He refused to leave, choosing instead to stay at the base of the rock. "You know, I talked to Tsunade-baachan when you were in the hospital." She quirked at eyebrow at his statement, "Oh?" "Yes, I did." He was smirking a self-satisfied smirk. "And what exactly did you say to her?" she was already skeptical. "Oh, nothing." He hopped onto the rock next to her, and looked up at the sky. "I asked her to pair me up with you on every single mission that we go on form now on, you know, for protection sake." He shrugged slightly, but she couldn't believe what she just heard. " And what did she say?" her eyes were completely focused on him. "She agreed." He smiled again. She didn't know weather to hug him or to pound him into the ground. "Fighting emotions my purpled-haired kunoichi?" It was more of a taunt than anything else. She scoffed at his observation but smiled nonetheless. He didn't expect her to say anything. She wasn't the type who talked much. Her smile was more than enough for him.

"The sun's setting" her soft voice woke him from his slumber. "It is. We should get back." Before she could even attempt standing he had picked her up and hopped lightly off of the rock. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. "Show off!" she wined as he carried her back to the village. He laughed heartily at this. He nuzzled her hair and soon found his way to her lips. Before she knew it, she was kissing him again. By the end of the day she realized something, all of his kisses were for her, and only her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Through her sleep she heard him whisper softly "I love you."

_I love you too._

**a/n if you havent figured it out, its a naruto/hinata fic. review please! **_  
_


End file.
